


Reveal

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars anime microfic. Sailor Iron Mouse began to smile the minute a dark form appeared by a tree.





	Reveal

I never created Sailor Moon.

 

Sailor Iron Mouse began to smile the minute a dark form appeared by a tree. *I wandered the park for hours. I never found a Star Seed for Sailor Galaxia. Before now.* She released a beam from her palm and struck the form. Her eyes widened after Sailor Galaxia scowled. 

 

THE END


End file.
